flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Apparel
Dragons in Flight Rising are able to be equipped with unique apparel. These are wearable items that appear visually on your dragon. They are cosmetic items only and do not effect any coliseum stats or breeding outcomes. This apparel can be moved between dragons of your own clan, but dragons cannot be traded, put to auction, or exalted with apparel on when wearing these items. Apparel can be bought with both gems and treasure, though some items are only available to purchase via gems unless sold again through the Auction House for treasure. All apparel can be sold or bought on the Auction House, and this is the only way to obtain Retired Apparel. [[:Category:Apparel|'Click here' to see a list of apparel.]] Dressing Room The Dressing Room was added on June 8th, 2017 - Flight Rising's 4th anniversary.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2204781 It allows you to input any dragon's ID number to see a preview of them wearing any apparel items you wish. Just click the 'click to add apparel piece' slot and start typing to find a piece to equip! Clicking the 'Import Apparel' button will also automatically add any apparel the dragon is currently wearing. Alternatively you can just dress the default breed mannequin that appears when you preview single items. In the Dressing Room, you can add multiple items and layer them just as you can when you actually equip apparel. This can be extremely helpful when planning outfits as you can see the items all together and compare them to the color scheme of your dragon. It comes with all 20 slots unlocked regardless of how many slots you actually own. Keep that in mind when planning large outfits! You can also import the skin or accent your dragon is wearing or otherwise input any skin's ID to view it along with the apparel. You can save and name individual outfits which then lets you share the outfit with other players through a URL. It even makes an linked image preview widget you can post instead of just a written link. Apparel Slots You begin with six open slots available for your dragons, with an additional fourteen locked. Buying more slots requires gems, and the slots get progressively more expensive. Purchasing a slot from any dragon's apparel list opens up the same slot for all dragons in your clan. *7th slot - 50 *8th slot - 50 *9th slot - 75 *10th slot - 75 *11th slot - 100 *12th slot - 100 *13th slot - 150 *14th slot - 150 *15th slot - 200 *16th slot - 200 *17th slot - 250 *18th slot - 250 *19th slot - 300 *20th slot - 300 Item Collections Currently, there are numerous in-game sets that can be collected, though all of their parts can be mixed and matched between all of your dragons. These "collections" are made up of the set's pieces and their various recolors. They can be divided into two categories based on how they can be purchased though some gem apparel can be part of a largely treasure-bought collection. Note that all gem items can be sold again on the auction house for treasure. [[:Category:Collection|See the Collection category for a full list]] Treasure-bought Sets *Archer's Garb Collection *Arctic Gear Collection *Armor Collection *Aviator Collection *Bandana Collection *Birdskull Collection *Bulb Collection *Cape Collection *Cloth Wrap Collection *Dapper Collection *Healer's Uniforms Collection *Feathered Collection *Filigree Armor Collection *Flair Scarf Collection *Flame Regalia Collection *Flourish Jewelry Collection *Flower Collection *Gladiator's Garb Collection *Haori Collection *Highnoon Collection *Hood Collection *Jewelry Collection *Mage's Collection *Peacekeeping Collection *Pirate Collection *Plumed Collection *Ribbon Collection *Rogue Collection *Sage Collection *Samurai Armor Collection *Sandwastes Collection *Scale Armor Collection *Scaled Security Collection *Seasons Collection *Silk Collection *Steampunk Collection *Sylvan Collection *Teardrop Jewelry Collection *Tunic Collection *Viking Collection *Wooly Collection *Wreath Collection Gem-bought Sets *Bard Collection *Bird Collection *Blade Collection *Black Aviator Set *Cat Collection *Daredevil Collection *Delver's Lamp Collection *Desert Dynasty Set *Faerie Collection *Alabaster Filigree Set *Guise Collection *Hip Frames Set *Night Sky Silk Set *Ornate Platinum Armor Set *Prismatic Silk Set *River Royalist Set *Shades Set *Silver Sylvan set *Skypost Collection Baldwin's Bubbling Brew Sets *Baldwin Jewelry Collection *Colony Collection *Glowing Clawtips Collection *Frog Collection *Laboratory Collection *Mantle Collection *Protective Eyewear Collection *Tome Collection Standalone Items There are numerous items that are not a part of any set, but can be added as great accents to your own dragon's style. Some examples are listed below. Gem-bought Items *Time-turner's Sandglass *Wise Whiskers Special Event Items *Sunchaser Jewelry *Sunguard Chest *Electricians Power Pack *Golem Gauntlet *Metallurgists Forgetools *Magmatic Pauldrons *Archivists Spellscroll *Boneyard Tatters *Eroded Crystalhide *Frigid Fugitive Shackles *Tricktrouper Crown *Windbound Plumage *Thresher Flatfins *Naturalist Adornments References Category:Apparel